Honey
Info Description 'Appearance' Honey is a golden tiefling with a smattering of freckles across her face, and a twinkle in her coal-black eyes. She dresses in almost all in black and other dark colors, in the vein of Victorian Gothic, often with arcane and occult symbols sewn in. Her horns are upright, and curve ever so slightly inward and to the back. One has recently been replaced with a gold wire crochet piece that looks like rounded honeycomb. Her hair is black and curly, kept in a jaw-length layered bob. She has never been seen without strands of sewing thread around her wrists, ankles, neck, and all ten of her fingers. Which Honey has said is an old superstition that's supposed to keep out demons and devils. She often keeps an endless spool of black sewing thread hung between her horns. Honey is often seen with her journal, which is a large tome with gilded edges and porcelain covers. The front has a raised anatomical heart in the center, that's veins and arteries are cracks that have been filled with gold. Personality Many people find Honey as sweet as her name would suggest. Those that don't find her sickening, fickle, and devoid of substance. She can be very temperamental, often lashing out with words or magic at those that try to look down on her or pry into her personal matters. Just as quickly she can be generous and kind should the mood strike her. Preferring to control the conversation, and anything else she's directly involved in, if Honey doesn't understand something, or cannot predict it, she's likely to exempt herself from the situation. When nervous, Honey will pick at the thread on her fingers and neck. Biography Background Honey is from the Fading Light version of The Forgotten Realms. She tracked down a portal to Erabor while following her own investigative leads, and in doing so caught the attention of the Fading Light and was offered a job. Beyond that Honey's said she was captured and held captive by a cult for a number of years, carried on a wild summer romance with a red haired human woman, she was once saved by a caster when she almost fell off a cliff. Erebor Relationships Ramona Honey and Ramona became friends with benefits following the Vampire in the Tavern incident, and remained that way until Claire and Ramona got together. After that they remained friends, with Ramona being one of the few people Honey opens up to a little. However their friendship is on rockey ground after Ramona began her friendship with Emlik, and tried to mediate between him and Honey. Aithen Honey's relationship with Aithen is strained to say the least. Ever since Aithen read her mind without asking Honey trusts her even less than she does most people. Despite this Honey remains invested in her and Naborys' wedding, and has been the seamsterss for the wedding. Naborys Honey isn't terribly close to Naborys, but she knows how deeply Naborys cares about Aithen, and respects her for it. That said Naborys nearly gave Honey a heart attack when she decided to climb the lodge durring one of her wedding dress fittings. Claire Honey doesn't have the highest opinion of Claire after being chastized for her methods of defense durring Claire's trial. Despite this Honey does her best to be amiable towards Claire due to her relationship with Ramona. Vow Honey worries deeply about Vow, and wants him to get his memories back, and if he can't, at least rekindile his friendship with Chil. Chil Honey pitties Chil because of the situation with Vow, and the pair of them have bonded slightly over shadow magic. Harmony Harmony and Honey got off to a rockey start, when, in an effort to introduce herself Harmony threw a stone at Honey and hit her in the head. Soon after though, Honey helped Harmony name herself, contributing her first name. Harmony further ingratiated herself to Honey by being the only party member on the Petrification Rescue Mission, Honey didn't find insufferable. She also helped Harmony make flags, and has become rather fond of the little robot, despite rarely trusting her judgement. Emlik Honey despises Emlik, mostly because she doesn't know what to make of him, and also because they got off on a VERY bad foot. Honey would gladly never see or hear of him again. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Player Character Category:Female